


Pain on the path to love

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [5]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Harry is an awkward Bi, I love both of them, Tanya is Bi & in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Harry and Tanya has a talk after Sophie's party.





	Pain on the path to love

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Tanya is OTP
> 
> Harry is awkward Bi
> 
> Tanya is Bi in denial
> 
> Tanya had anorexia when she was younget
> 
> Harry & Tanya are best buddies
> 
> Thats the reasons for this fanfic

"Tanya?"  
  
She'd only stepped out for a short breather. Walking away from the Villa, she sat down on a bench, wrenched off the uncomfortable but stylish five inch stilettos and inhaled the evening air.   
  
Coming there, she'd wanted to be alone, but loneliness no longer seemed an option as Harry appeared in the doorway. She wonders if he was looking for her specifically, lacking the party queen, or just stumbled across her by mistake while taking a breather of his own.   
  
She smiles politely. "Harry" She never particularly liked the man, but he wasn't half bad. As far as men went, there were wrose fishes in the sea. Besides, it was not as though she had any intention of ever dating him.   
  
Harry Bright was, after all, very clearly gay.   
  
"Is everything alright?" He sits down beside her, his brow creasing in a mix of confusion and worry as her observer her.   
  
"I am fine." She goes for her best 'mind your own business tone', but a muffled sob escapes unbidden in the end of the sentence. Tanya doesn’t really know where it comes from, but it makes her chest ache as the pain she is suppressing starts rising towards the surface.   
  
Tanya wasn't fine. She hadn't been since Donna died, if she was to be honest, but so far there had been no time for her to process any of the emotions that came with the tragic event.Everyone around her was so dependant on her not to break down complete themselves, and she refused to let them down.   
  
"Hey, what's got you upset? Husband number four being mean?" Despite all, there is a small smile on Harry's lips as he wrap his arm around Tanya's tiny waist, squeezing it.   
  
"There is no husband number four. Just three exes and an empty bed." Her voice quiver, but she manages a small smile as she avoids looking Harry in the eyes.   
  
"Mmm" Harry mumbled in agreeance. Then, he looked at her. He frowned, his hand squeezing at her waist. "When was the last time you ate? I can feel every bone in your body."   
  
"I don't know." Normally, when it came to food, Tanya was accustomed to lying unless the one asking was Rosie or Sophie, but at this point she didn't have the energy to keep it up. "This morning. Maybe. I can't remember." She sigh, a hand against her face. Though it was many years since she'd been a diagnosed anorexic, she still struggled to keep up regular eating, and putting on weight was simply impossible. "Please don't say that to Rosie. She'll worry her brains out, and it's the last thing she needs right now."   
  
"Well, I won't if you eat this" Harry smiles, keeping up a good mood as he offer her a small muffin and a piece of bread with butter and olives.   
  
Silently, ignoring her fearfully gurgling stomach which did a double flip at the mere mention of actual food, Tanya accepted the paper plate and began eating.   
  
"So" Harry drummed his fingers against his legs, evidently a bit uncomfortable as he watched her eat the food he’d brought for himself. "You still haven't said what's wrong?"   
  
Tanay almost laugh. "Nothing. I am fine." Her voice breaks, but its barely audible as she stuffs herself with mouthful of cupcake.   
  
"You almost cried the first time and your voice definitely broke the second time. So much for 'fine'." He looks at her, and those light eyes seems to see right through her. "Please, Tanya, just tell me what's wrong. I won't tell Rosie and Sophie, not unless you want me to." It’s a big promise, but he’s desperate to gain Tanya’s trust.   
  
"Look here Mister, it doesn't matter what I feel! As far as anyone but myself if concern I'm fine and I'd appreciate if you would accept that!" Finally, Tanya half-scream, half-sob, suddenly overwhelmed by tears as her carefully arranged facade starts to crack. The food he's offered lies like an unfamiliar, warm weight in her stomach and she can't remember the last time she felt this cared for.   
  
Since Donna died, she's carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Looking after Rosie, Sophie, Sam, Bill and Harry, trying to keep everyone and everything floating in the midst of the heartbreak that followed their best friend, mother and lovers sudden departure.

 

It required her to be strong and deal with it all when no one else would, an extremely tall order when her own heart had shattered into a million tiny fragments. No one could do it all but someone had to, and Tanya was damned if she wouldn't try her hardest to succeed.  
  
"Of course it matters what you feel! We're all your friends, we're here to support you." Horrified, Harry touched her gently, pulling her closer and trapping her against him as he tries to soothe her frazzled mind. " _I'm_ here to support you."   
  
"I can't...Sophie...Rosie..." Tanya hiccup, tears streaming down her cheeks by the bucketload as the knot in her heart pulls tighter, making her chest ache. The first time she felt it, she almost thought she was having a heart attack, too, but slowly she learned that it was only the pain of losing someone dear. “They need me. If I let go, it’ll all collapse. I can’t let them down.” She cry, her feelings rushing out of her in a salty waterfall.

 

“Not more than you need me right now, evidently.” Harry rebuked, holding Tanya closer and allowing for her to bury her tear drenched face in the crook of his neck. He had not realized how much responsibility Tanya put on her own shoulders, not until now. It wasn’t fair that she felt that way, and for once he wanted her to let go. “Tonight the responsibility is on someone else. Relax” He stroked the bare skin in between her shoulder blades, tracing the contour of Tanya’s spine in an arch down the length of her back.  


“Where is that hand going Harry Bright?” Tanya’s voice was sudden, the accusing tone clear as she spoke.

 

Embarrassed, Harry quickly pulled back his hand from its place at the base of Tanya’s spine, all too close to her bottom as he now realized.

 

“I’m sorry” He said quickly. “I wasn’t actually going to…”

 

“I know” Tanay interrupted him, sitting up a little straighter to look him in the eyes. “Because you’re gay”

 

“Because you are a lesbian” Harry concluded simultaneously, and for a moment the two of them just stared at one another.

 

“What? I’m not a lesbian! Have you seen the way men flock to me?” Tanys laughed, endlessly amused by what she heard. She, the infamous serial-bride, a lesbian? Hardly.

 

“Well, for all I’ve seen, you only ever flirty, and none of your marriages have ever lasted… besides, I was thinking more along the romantic lines. Sexually, I do believe you are quite willing to go both ways” He laughs awkwardly. “And for the record, I am not gay either”

 

“What?” Tanya laughed, too, nervous and upset and all around confused. At the claim. “Don’t be silly, Donna told me!” She paused as he looked at her questioningly. “You know, that after she and you did...your _business_ , you realized that girls weren't quite your _thing_?” It’s awkward, it’s strained, but in less than a second Tanya has become so distracted that she completely forgot all that had her upset before. How could Harry Bright not be gay?

 

“Well, um I...I’m bisexual, if we’re being like that. And while I do... do prefer men in bed, it doesn’t mean I do not enjoy women.” He paused for a split second before adding. “Romantically.” Even though he was completely red faced, blushing and embarrassed as hell, he couldn't keep in the laughter as it bubbled in his throat, demanding to be let out.

 

Watching as Harry burst out laughing, Tanya was soon enough laughing along with him. None of them quite knew what it was that actually was so funny, but they both felt happy and light as they laughed.

 

As the both of them relaxed, Harry wrapped his arm around Tanya once more, leaning in a bit closer to her. She could feel the comforting heat of his body against hers, and suddenly, she took a chance.

 

Turning around to face him, she pressed her lips against his, her bony hans gripping his face between them.

 

 _It felt good_. That was the first thing Harry registered. The fact that he liked the touch of those soft, lipstick covered lips against his. Engaging a little more, he pushed harder, his arms sneaking tighter against her waist.

 

Behind them, a second round of fireworks lit up the sky, lighting up the courtyard and lifting the kissing couple out of the shadow’s.

 

Going in for the kiss, Tanya had closed her eyes, and when she dared to open them again, the colourful explosions were fading, the shadow’s returning to hide Harry’s face. But even in the murky darkness, she could tell he wasn’t upset.

 

“Well, I know you’re not a lesbian now” Harry blurted out, still in shock after the passionate make-out session.

 

Tanya laughed heartily. How long had it been since she felt this happy? She didn’t know, but though it might have been some time before Donna died. “And considering how that tongue was moving you’re not very gay either.”  She paused, looking around them to make sure no one was listening in, before continuing. “I’ve been wanting to do this for quite some time.” She admitted.

 

“Well, I can’t say I haven’t...thought about it.” Harry admitted in response. If Tanya was ready to be open about her feelings then so was he. “But I never thought you would go for me, even if your flirting with men was out of serious interest. I’m not quite your type of man.”

 

Tanya smiled. “I think it’s safe to say that there are exceptions, and you’re one of them, Harry Bright.” Feeling brave, Tanya grabbed the hand that Harry had at her waist, placing it back at the base of her spine, right above her bum. “What do you think?”

 

“I think I like that” Harry said, smiling. “Also, I am happy to see the you seem to feel a bit better. You shouldn't have to carry the world on your shoulders. Donna’s death affected us all, but you have as much of a right to grieve as any of us others.”

 

Smiling Tanya nodded. “I guess I forgot that for a while…I’m used to being the backbone of everything. It was always that way with Donna and Rosie, certainly” She wipe away a few stray tears, graciously relaxing into Harry’s soft chest. “And in my marriage, I had to be quite self-sufficient.” She laughs. “Not with number two, but that’s a whole other story.”

 

Harry laughs along, allowing Tanya to snuggle him and carefully failing to inform her that Donna had told that story as a conversation starter years ago. “Well, if it’s up to to me, you won’t be on your own ever again. I’ll be more than happy to be your backbone.” Even though he is the worst at flirting, things are running smoothly, and he bend down to Kiss Tanya’s cheek, his hand innocently traveling just a little further down to squeeze her bum.

  


“Harry!” She exclaims, feeling his lips on her cheek and his hand on her behind. Then, she turns to look him in the eyes, grinning. “Was that a marriage proposal?”

 

Giving her another kiss and squeezed her bum a second time, he then returned to looking her in the eyes. “If it’ll do for her highness the serial bride” He said, working hard not to laugh and break the charm. “Husband number four, come on in!”

 

Feeling the hand squeezing her behind again, Tanya pretended to feel offended, only to burst out giggling as he spoke. “It’s the most romantic proposal yet” She assured him, leaning in to give him more than just a peck on the cheek.

 

As the two of the kissed, too caught up in their own bliss to notice anything else, Sophie stood behind a pillar and smiled.

  
At long last, everyone had found their happy ever after, including Harry and Tanya. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you can! <3


End file.
